Madi Kratt S1E3: Speedy, the Arctic Hare
by People Take All The Good Ones
Summary: The Wild Kratts team goes to the Arctic tundra to escape the New York City heat wave. Madi goes "Manta-boarding" when she crashes next to a baby Arctic hare. She brings him back to the Tortuga, and Martin names him Speedy, due to his fast speed. As Madi and the Kratt bros search for Speedy's mom, a huge blizzard hits. [READ S1E1 and S1E2 ALSO!]
1. I Learn To Manta-Board

**I'M BACK AGAAAAAAAIN! New story. Usernames underlined, as always...**

 **Plot:** The Wild Kratts team goes to the Arctic tundra to escape the New York City heat wave. Madi goes "Manta-boarding" when she crashes next to a baby Arctic hare. She brings him back to the Tortuga, and Martin names him Speedy, due to his fast speed. As Madi and the Kratt bros search for Speedy's mom, a huge blizzard hits.

 **Rating:** T for safety

 **Disclaimer:** National Geographic and AlaskaKids are the websites I used for the Arctic hare info. Wild Kratts belongs to the real Kratts.

 **Notes:** Please read the first story [The Hidden Daughter] before this one, and then I'd recommend the second [Madi Kratt and the Chincoteague Ponies] so you know what's going on. I think the story will be understandable without reading the second but it won't be without the first :)

 **Madi:** And I'm a free soul! Free, free, free!

 **R &R... :D**

* * *

 _Madi's POV: In the Tortuga_

SATURDAY WAS HERE! I smiled- no school for two days! I looked at the clock: 7:45. Then I checked my Creature Pod. Social media, social media, social media... Eh, might as well see what it all was.

I looked at my Instagram. 138 new likes, 5 comments. I had posted yesterday a picture of me, Emma and Allie- _Friday selfie! With EmmaAnnaleigh_ _and _alli3_._ Allie had changed her username.

Just then a text from Emma came. _hey alls, madi, maybe we can get together. like at the pool. its so flippin hot_

Allie replied, _we totally should._

I replied, _maybe depends on what i do today but lol_

"Madi! Time to get up!" my mom called.

"Mmf..." I replied, getting dressed. Then I grabbed my Creature Pod walked out into the main Tortuga room.

"It's hot today," my dad commented.

"I know!" Uncle Martin added.

"We should go somewhere _cooler,_ " Aunt Koki suggested.

"Like the pool," I suggested.

 _im in!_ Allie texted.

 _meet me 11. hbu madi?_ Emma answered.

"Or the Arctic tundra!" my dad exclaimed.

"Okay!" I exclaimed. "Just gotta tell my friends I can't go to the pool."

 _sorry going to arctic tundra._ I replied.

"To the Arctic tundra!" we all exclaimed.

* * *

I ran back to my room. Then I remembered something the Kratts had done: Manta-boarding! I was _so_ going Manta-boarding. I grabbed my wet suit from a hanger- black with teal highlights. I slipped my teal Creature Pod into its slot and took a picture and posted it on Instagram.

 _MartinKratt_ _and ChrisKratt, I'm ready to try #MantaBoarding! Miss you EmmaAnnaleigh and _alli3_!_

Allie replied, _I HATE YOU! next time ur taking MEH_

I ran back into the main room, tossed my coat on the main miniaturizer (turned off. Duh.) and grabbed one of the Manta Riders before my dad and uncle could get them. There were only two- my mom hadn't made another one.

My dad got the last one and Uncle Martin groaned. "Aww, I wanted one."

"Too slow, bro!" my dad exclaimed.

"Plus, the last time you went Manta-boarding, you knocked the Creature Power Suits into the ocean." My mom narrowed her eyes. "Madi, don't kill yourself. Chris, make sure she doesn't kill herself."

I laughed. "I'll be careful. Allie would dig me up, murder me again and then bury me again. Then Emma would do the same thing. Plus, I'm not that stupid!"

We all laughed at that. And then we landed on some snow spot.

"See you!" I exclaimed, running out the door and jumping on the Manta Rider. Start and then... you've got a surfboard! Yes!

I was able to do some pretty cool stuff like 360's. It was _really_ fun! I could see why Uncle Martin wasn't too happy he didn't get one. I was having a great time. Then I saw my mom recording, and I stopped in front of the Tortuga.

"Back already?" she asked.

I laughed. "This is _awesome!_ "

"I know!" My dad pulled up beside me. "Glad you could try it, Madi! You should, too, Aviva!"

My mom laughed. "I'll stick to inventing."

My Creature Pod vibrated and I looked at it. Texts from Emma, texts from Allie... social media stuff... Life couldn't get any better! I looked at the group chat between me, Emma and Allie.

 _madiiiiiiii you're so lucky i wish i were u right now omg!_ Emma texted.

 _i wanna manta-board D:_ Allie added.

"Who are you texting?" my dad asked, looking at my Creature Pod. "Emma and Allie?"

"Yeah," I answered. "They're jealous."

"Why wouldn't they be?" Uncle Martin asked. "Manta-boarding's awesome!"

My mom laughed. "I wonder what you will come up with next. Or what we'll do next."

"I don't want to go back to school!" I rolled my eyes. "The only fun class is science. But I can't wait until Homecoming!"

"Why?" my mom asked.

"You know how _seniors_ get to be King and Queen? Freshmen are nominated for Prince and Princess, and they hep crown the King and Queen." I smirked. "And I hope to get nominated this year!"

"I'm sure you will!" my dad exclaimed. "Who nominates?"

"The underclassmen. Namely, the middle schoolers. It's Mini-Homecoming! Then the entire middle school plus us votes. The winners ride in the parade!"

"You'll win," Uncle Martin assured me. "I got nominated for Homecoming King, and Chris won!"

I smirked. "Tradition continues... hopefully. But forget it! Let's do more Manta-boarding!"

"Wait!" my mom exclaimed. "One more picture!"

I rolled my eyes. _"Fine."_

My mom took the picture, and I sped off, leaving my dad in the dust. (He eventually caught up.) I really loved my life. I loved being a Wild Kratt on the weekends. No forced personalities, not that many restrictions, no makeup. It's like Merida's birthday in _Brave-_ no lessons, no expectations, days where _anything_ can happen! That's me- and I spend it creature adventuring. I couldn't wait for the breaks- I could have more creature adventure times!

"You're going to have the best weekends!" Emma had told me. And she was probably right. These adventures were fun!

 _Chase the wind and touch the sky,_ the song from _Brave_ had said. That's what I was doing. And I can say that I know why Merida was happy to be free.

"MADI! WATCH OUT!"

I zoned back into life and then flew off into a snowbank, laughing as I went. You win some, you lose some!

"COLD!" I exclaimed, shivering. I could still see the Tortuga, and the Manta Rider had landed next to me. My Creature Pod was still there, and then my parents called on.

"Madi? You okay?" my mom asked, worried. I could see that both were scared.

I laughed. "Are you kidding? I'm great! That was awesome! No, I'm not hurt, yes, I'm fine and- AAH!"

An Arctic hare had jumped on me.


	2. We Start Searching

**Any animal suggestions for future stories?** **:D**

 **Chris:** Maybe a wombat! Or a hyena! Or-

 **Madi:** _Whoa!_

 **Martin:** Or a meerkat! Or a chimpanzee! Or-

 **Mia:** Will they ever stop?

 **Madi:** Nope. Just R &R whole my dad and uncle go cuckoo.

 **Mia:** Why did I ask? Just do as Madi says...

* * *

"What?! Is everything okay?" my mom asked.

"Yeah! I just found an Arctic hare, though!" I exclaimed, smiling. "See?"

"Aww!" my mom exclaimed.

"Where's his family?" Uncle Martin asked.

I shrugged and stood up. "I don't know..."

"It says here baby Arctic hares are called leverets, and their mom doesn't leave them," Aunt Koki added. "It also says they're nocturnal, and huddle in dens during the day."

"Well, it's obviously daytime, and I don't see his mom anywhere." I shrugged. "Oh, and Mom- I sorta broke the Manta Rider?"

"Ugh!" My mom rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. Sorry!" I exclaimed. "I'm coming back to the Tortuga with him."

I 'locked' my Creature Pod. (Like on iPhones, that one button locks it, and then you need a passcode to get back into the phone.) Then I grabbed the Arctic hare and the Manta Rider, then headed back towards the Tortuga. On the way downhill, it worked as a great sled! (Just saying!)

I walked into the Tortuga and set the Arctic hare down. "I'm going to change."

My mom grabbed the Manta Rider. "Ugh! Madi!"

I laughed, walking out the door. "Sorry!"

I plugged in my Creature Pod, then changed into my winter outfit- pink long-sleeve shirt, teal jacket (zipped up. Duh.), jeans and black snow boots. I then checked stuff from my Creature Pod.

 _Oh no. Look!_ Emma had texted me. There was a picture of some Instagram account: _zach4madi_. Seriously?! I rolled my eyes. This was really immature of people. Next thing they'd be calling me a bitch. Then I looked at the name spot:

 _Kathleen, Zoe, Lacey & Jane._ The four most popular girls in our grade. Then I read the bio: _Madi belongs with Zach, not the Kratts! Like, seriously, she could've been great and then she ran away?! See our first post for details._

EXCUSE ME?! Zach's a JERK! Their first post was basically a list of reasons why I should've stayed with Zach and Donita- I could be "prettier," "better," "skinnier" (EXCUSE ME!) and "less animal loving." The last one, not so much. I commented, _madi here, tbh, zach's an asshole. :3 nice try kathleen. but no dice._

I grabbed my Creature Pod and walked out the door, sticking it in my pocket. I had decided not to tell my parents about Kathleen because knowing my dad, he'd probably want to lecture her. Talk about overprotective. "SO... What's next on the agenda?"

"We've gotta find Speedy's mom!" Uncle Martin exclaimed.

"Speedy?" I asked.

"Speedy!" Uncle Martin repeated. "Arctic hares can reach up to 40 miles per hour!"

"That's speed," I replied. "I get it now."

 _MADI WHATCHA DOIN?!_ Emma asked.

 _ARCTIC HARES!_ I typed back.

 _OMG!_ Allie replied.

 _I KNOW!_ I typed back. Then I set my Creature Pod down after turning off sounds/vibrate. I walked over to Speedy and sat down by him. I started petting him. His fur was so soft and beautiful. I liked his black ear tips.

"We've got to search all over," Aunt Koki said, pulling up a map of the Arctic. I saw us, the ocean and the spot where I found Speedy and sort of crashed.

"That's a lot!" Uncle Martin exclaimed.

"I know!" I exclaimed. "Let's go!"

Me, my dad and Uncle Martin all made a run for the door, then my mom exclaimed, "Wait! Guys, do you have everything?"

"Uh, yeah?" I replied. Snow boots? Check! Jacket? Check. Jeans? Check. Nope, can't think of anything I don't have.

My mom pointed at the Creature Power Suits and held up my Creature Pod. "Are you sure?"

I laughed and grabbed my Creature Pod from my mom. "Thanks, mom. It's like 10 am and I'm still not awake."

My mom just rolled her eyes and laughed. I grabbed my Creature Power Suit, put it on and slipped my Creature Pod into its slot. I smiled. I. Loved. Being. A. Kratt. When it was Donita's day with me, she'd make me practice _Miss __ pageants. More like _Miss I Hate This_ pageants. Emma liked to tease me about them.

"Now I think we're ready." I rolled my eyes.

"Madi, you go east. Part of the ocean is frozen there, and it's thick enough for walking on or even skating," my dad instructed. _SKATING!_ I could ice skate.

"Yeah. I saw it when I crashed," I replied. It wasn't too far from the Tortuga. In fact, I could probably see it if I looked out the window!

"I'm going north," my dad added.

"I'll go west," Martin replied.

"And we'll look south," my mom said. "From here."

 _YES!_ I thought. _They're finally trusting me to do something on my own. Now I just can't screw it up._ This was my second 'mission' overall and the first time I actually got to go by myself. Insert dramatic happy music here, along with Anna singing _For the First Time in Forever._

For the first time in forever... I'LL BE ON MY OWN!

"Do you have any ice skates?" I asked.

"You can skate?" Uncle Martin asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Donita made me enter beauty pageants and made me do makeup and stuff, but one of the things she gave me a choice on was ice skating, singing or dancing. I picked ice skating. I wanted to do horseback riding, but she said that was out of the question."

I walked down to the storage room and grabbed a pair of silvery skates. "Hey, mom, I didn't know you could skate too!"

"Not well," my mom replied. "But yes, I can."

I held onto the skates. "Let's go!"


	3. Storm Warning

**Madi:** Skating. Yay.

 **Mia:** It's fun!

 **Madi:** I guess... R &R?

* * *

I walked to the frozen pond/sea/whatever in my winter boots, took them off and put on the silver ice skates. They were just my size! I began to give them a test run and skate around the pond. They worked like a charm. Then I did a one-and-a-half spin. Fun fun fun.

"Hmm... I wonder where the den could be..." I kept skating around the perimeter of the frozen pond, then I had an idea: keep skating while scanning for creatures and Arctic hare dens! Yes! I was a genius. I skated around once, and I was almost finished with my second lap when I saw a hole in the snow that was not even close to where I fell!

"Jackpot!"

I skated over. Yep, a den in the snow, but there weren't any animals in it. Hmm... What did I know about Arctic hares? I knew they'd huddle up if it got too cold. It was warm-ish for the Arctic (like 28 degrees) today... If a predator attacked, the hares would scatter in all different directions, confusing the predator. But there were no tracks... I decided to call in.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed. "I found an abandoned den. Take a look."

"Nice work, Madi!" my dad praised. "On the pond?"

"Yeah. And thanks," I replied.

"We're coming!" everyone exclaimed in unison.

I took my boots and moved them on either side of the den so I wouldn't forget where it was. I skated around, free as a bird, and I practiced the jump. Ice skating was fun. The Tortuga hadn't moved, but my mom came running through the snow along with my dad and uncle Martin.

"Hmm... They were here recently." My dad studied the den. "Maybe a predator attacked."

 _Oh, great, more searching,_ I thought. I was already kinda cold.

"Look! Tracks!" Uncle Martin exclaimed, pointing at tracks in the snow. It was hard to see- so bright! You know, that song, it goes _the lights are so bright, but they never blind me?_ More like _the lights are so bright and they always blind me!_ Poor Taylor Swift. I think she was the artist of that song...

"So... Let's go!" I exclaimed.

My mom looked hesitant. "Um... Okay, I guess... Don't get lost. Chris, stick with her."

"Okay," my dad replied.

Back to the no-trust. But the Arctic was a big place, in their defense. I was lucky I got to _go!_

"Wait. Take Speedy!" My mom handed Uncle Martin Speedy. "You can't forget him!"

So we set out walking after I switched shoes. I kept the ice skates, just carrying them around. I remembered when Zach had trapped my dad and Uncle Martin in that storm- not nice! Luckily they had polar bear/walrus power. We all walked at the same pace.

"Hey, Madi, you know your mom's just worried about you, right?" my dad asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I know. But I'm _fine!_ "

"Except that for the majority of your life _Zach_ and _Donita_ were your parents," Uncle Martin added.

"And Gourmand was our chef," I added.

"Oh, wow," my dad replied. "What did he cook for you?"

"Um, I don't know, I told him I was vegetarian," I replied. "After 7 years he gave up. And whenever some animal went missing, he blamed me. I know he wanted shark fin soup, but you guys stopped him. So he went to river dolphin fin soup. I gave the dolphin to the aquarium."

"You've been having creature rescues without us?" my dad asked. "Good job s. You're a true member of the Wild Kratts team."

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"What other creature rescues have you done?" Uncle Martin asked.

"Not many," I replied. "Striped sea bass, river dolphin, elephant, lion, ordinary pet dog... The most fun one was with the dogs. He wanted to make obedience bots or something."

"Really?" Uncle Martin asked. "That's low, even for Zach."

"I was like, _just go pay to get the dog trained!_ But he wouldn't listen." I rolled my eyes. "Greatest inventor in the world? Psh, no. More like biggest jerk."

We all laughed at it. It was true, once I thought about it. Zach was mean to everything, even Donita. And me. He yelled at me and so made me want to slap him across the face. With a hammer.

"Yeah, Zach's not nice," my dad agreed.

"I'm glad I escaped." I smiled. IT WAS TRUE!

 _HEY MADI! MAKE A LET IT GO MUSIC VIDEO IN THE ARCTIC!_ Emma had texted me. I stopped walking and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Uncle Martin asked.

"My friends." I pointed at the text. We all laughed... again. I half expected Allie to add...

 _No. Make a PARODY!_

And there it was.

"A Let It Go parody?" Uncle Martin asked, laughing. "Why not?"

"What?!" I exclaimed. "That song is so 2013!"

"I know!" my dad exclaimed. "It's so overplayed."

 _Nooooo,_ I typed back.

"Still, it'd be fun!" Uncle Martin exclaimed. "Look!"

I saw two black dots in the snow. _Arctic hare ears._ I zipped my mouth shut, trying not to scare the hare.

"Is it Speedy's mom?" I asked.

Then a _lot_ more Arctic hares jumped around the first one. I couldn't tell who was who. It was crazy! They were using their camouflage and power of numbers to confuse me! It was crazy awesome!

"Which one were we looking at again?" my dad asked.

"That one! No- That one! Aw, I give up!" Uncle Martin exclaimed.

I just shrugged. Speedy jumped out of Uncle Martin's arms and into the herd.

"Whoa! Looks like he knows where he's going!" I exclaimed.

Speedy ran over to another Arctic hare, probably his mom. I smiled. SO. FREAKING. CUTE! I sent a picture to Emma and Allie. Suddenly all the hares ran. _Predator._

Something white ran after the hares. They all took off, and again, I couldn't tell who was who. My Creature Pod started vibrating, but I ignored it.

"An Arctic fox," my dad whispered.

"Cool," I whispered back.

The fox ended up catching a hare. I knew it was nature's way of keeping the population down. The fox walked off, happy, with its catch in its mouth. My Creature Pod vibrated even more.

"Creature Mission accomplished!" my dad exclaimed.

"We should head back," Uncle Martin said.

I finally checked my Creature Pod, kind of annoyed with Emma and Allie, until I saw the texts. "Uh oh..."

"What?!"

I pointed at Allie's frantic texting: _BLIZZARD! if ur outside GET INSIDE YA IDIOT IM WARNING U!_

"We've gotta get back to the Tortuga, but which way is that?" I asked, looking around.

My mom appeared in a message. "Kratts! Blizzard warning! And I've programmed you Arctic hare Creature Power Discs!"

A second later they had appeared. They were blue with an image of an Arctic hare. We slid them into the disc slot.

"Please tell me you have Speedy!" My mom gave us a worried expression.

"We... did?" Uncle Martin replied. "But then he found his mom?"

"Just hurry!" my mom exclaimed.

I texted Emma and Allie back, _thx gtg find arctic hare to activate cps!_

Oh, and 'CPS' was my abbreviation for Creature Power Suit. I locked my Creature Pod and scanned the vast Arctic landscape for any Arctic hares to activate. Hopefully the blizzard was like a half hour away?

Suddenly a cold wind blew in. The sky got dark, and snow came down. The temperature dropped. My hair blew in the wind, and I had to narrow my eyes to see.

The storm had arrived.


	4. I Get Powered Up

**DUN DUN DUN...**

 **Madi:** I was cold!

 **Mia:** SHH! No spoilers or I'll just ditch you and make this _The Adventures of Emma and Allie!_

 **Review?**

* * *

I shivered. My dad instinctively grabbed me. I couldn't see a thing until I got knocked over. _Thud!_

 _"Madi!"_

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed, and then I saw what knocked me over. Speedy, the Arctic hare! Perfect! "And I found Speedy!"

"ACTIVATE ARCTIC HARE POWERS!"

I changed into a teal Arctic hare, and Speedy was still on me. We were about the same size, too. I got creature-sized! Woo-hoo! I wasn't even cold anymore!

"This is awesome!" Uncle Martin exclaimed, hopping around.

Speedy got off me, and then my dad exclaimed, "Follow that hare!"

We hopped after Speedy, who led us to a huge group of Arctic hares. We all huddled close with the hares.

"I guess they're okay with blue, green and turquoise hares!" I exclaimed. My dad and Uncle Martin laughed.

 _r u activated?!_ Emma had asked.

I smiled. Hares. Can't. Text.

"Emma and Allie again?" my dad asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

 _oh wait ur a bunny u cant text!_ Emma texted. No, duh.

"Anyways, how long do you think the storm will last?" Uncle Martin asked.

None of us knew. For now the best thing we could do is wait it out. Hopefully it wouldn't last too long, because I kind of wanted to go ice skating.

 _Madi pls do that let it go parody,_ Allie texted.

"You should!" Uncle Martin asked.

"Are you stalking my texts?" I asked.

"No!" Uncle Martin replied. "We could pick them up and they could do the video with you!"

I groaned. "That song is so 2013!"

"But it'd be cool! I'd watch it!" Uncle Martin exclaimed.

It was going to be a _long_ wait.

* * *

 _On the Tortuga: Aviva's POV_

I never should've let Madi go with the Kratt bros. Or I should have called them back earlier! Who knows what was happening to them? Hopefully the had found an Arctic hare and activated their Creature Power Suits... and if not... I didn't want to think about it.

"Koki, can you get a location on the bros and Madi?" I asked.

Koki kept typing and squinting at her screen. "Nothing!"

"I just hope their Creature Powers will see them through..." My voice trailed off. I couldn't lose Madi _and_ Chris _and_ Martin! I had just gotten Madi back from Zach, too.

"They will," Koki assured me. "They're probably huddling with the hares."

"How much longer will the storm last?" I asked, hoping it would be short.

"Not that much longer, luckily," Koki answered. "Max, thirty minutes."

"Good." I breathed a sigh of relief. "That's not as bad as I thought. Keep an eye on them, though!"

"Don't worry, I will," Koki replied.

* * *

 _Emma and Allie: 3rd Person_

Emma and Allie were in the park. They had cancelled their pool plans. They sat on the top of the monkey bars, looking at Emma's rose gold iPhone 6S.

"Hey! Why don't we call the Tortuga?" Emma suggested.

"Yeah, but we don't have a Creature Pod!" Allie sighed.

"No, but we've got the FaceTime thing..." Emma shrugged. "Worst it can do is blow up my phone."

"Eh, let's try it!" Allie exclaimed.

Emma hit the call button, and the Tortuga room came into view, along with Aviva in the center of it. "Emma! Allie! Have you gotten any contact from Madi or the Kratt bros yet?"

"No, and we tried texting her!" Emma exclaimed.

Allie added, "That's a good thing. Madi always replies to our texts- even in the snowstorm, in human form, she replied to one. So I think she's a hare. Hares don't have fingers like us. She's probably in her hare suit and can't text us back!"

"She might be... She might be!" Aviva exclaimed. "And if she found a hare, the bros probably did too!"

"Yeah, so she's probably fine!" Allie exclaimed. "I didn't know iPhone FaceTime would work like a Creature Pod!"

"Yeah, apparently they do!" Aviva exclaimed.

"It's really cool!" Emma exclaimed. "Who knew?! You're inventions are fabulous!"

Aviva laughed. "Thank you!"

"No prob." Emma waved her hand. "

Suddenly Emma and Allie's phones beeped, and Allie gasped. "Yes"

"What?" Aviva asked.

"Madi says the storm's over!" Allie exclaimed. "She says she's coming home."

"Woo-hoo!" Emma and Aviva exclaimed.

"P.S," Allie read, "Do we have any homework?"

"Forgetting if we have homework?" Emma rolled her eyes. "That's like Madi. And then she's able to remember thousands of creature facts."

"That's a Kratt for you!" Aviva smiled. "We don't really remember much besides animal facts."

We all laughed. _Aviva's really nice,_ Emma thought. _She's a cool mom. But then who wouldn't want to be related to the Kratts?!_

Emma smiled, thinking of Madi's corrections in science class. They were finishing up their system unit, and then next would be animals. They would probably end up doing research reports, dissecting and taking field trips to the woods, local zoos or wildlife centers. Then Madi would be correcting everyone on creature facts. Maybe she, Allie and Madi could convince their science teacher, Mr. Arthur, to go on a creature adventure with Madi and the Kratts...

* * *

 _On the Tortuga: Madi's POV_

I ran up the ramp to the Tortuga with my dad and uncle to find my mom chatting with my friends. "Hey, mom. Emma...? Allie...?"

"Hi, Madi!" they chorused.

"Since when did they get a Creature Pod?" I asked.

Allie rolled her eyes. "FaceTime on Emma's phone."

"Hey, Madi, you know, our science class should _totally_ come along with you once!" Emma exclaimed. "I mean, our animal unit's next, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah!" I exclaimed.

My dad laughed. "Maybe not the Arctic, though. We can't have your friends freezing in the cold."

"Maybe we could do bass!" Uncle Martin suggested. "Bass power's one of my favorites!"

"We've just gotta wrap up our system unit! We totally should!" Allie exclaimed.

"I'd be okay with it." My mom shrugged.

No one really objected, so if the school accepted, I COULD GO KRATT IN SCHOOL!

"Oh, hey Madi, how'd you feel about that Let It Go parody?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	5. Next Time On Wild Kratts

**NEXT TIME ON** ** _WILD KRATTS..._**

* * *

"I'll get it."

"What?! You're me from another dimension?"

"I'm Madi. Madi Kratt."

"Chrystal, Chrystal Kratt. I know a Madi from my world, too!"

"This is going to be kind of awkward... Two of everyone, and I can't tell who's who!"

"I know!"

"Three... Two... One... _GO!_ "

"You _ever_ gone Manta-boarding?"

"Nope."

"Let's do this."

"YOU'RE ON!"

"So... Can't you just use the same thing you used to get here?

"I think there's a changing code, day by day, and it's never the same, and you've got to find the code. It changes like once every hour, too... and there's some complicated math equation to find it."

"Agh!"

"And we get..."


End file.
